


Lucifer is Banned from the Internet

by suffocatingrelief



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is So Done, Grumpy Castiel, Humor, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Lucifer is a Little Shit, Memes, One Shot, Sam Is So Done, Video Inspired, dorky Cas, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suffocatingrelief/pseuds/suffocatingrelief
Summary: Lucifer is a fucking meme.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna blame this one on myshockblanket
> 
> The video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PXvh08Mnork&app=desktop

     "Is it just me or is this actually the dumbest thing Lucifer has ever pulled?" Sam said as he rummaged through his duffle bag looking for his flask of holy water.

     Now that Lucifer was out and about, he made a announcement that he would only respond to one summoning ritual. That ritual just so happened to be the dumbest thing on the planet inspired by the dumbest video in existence.

     "Yeah, actually it is, but we're not exactly in the position to be picky so shut up and mix the ingredients so we can get this over with. Cas, start chanting."

     "Dean, I really-"

     "Cram it, Cas. Get to chanting. Unless you have another way to get his ass here." Dean had grown impatient and, to be honest, he really wanted a video of his 'super intimidating, warrior of heaven' boyfriend chanting like an overzealous kindergarten teacher.

     "Fine...well, here goes nothing, I suppose " Cas closed his eyes in concentration and began to chant. "A tooty ta, a tooty ta, a tooty ta ta." Each man (and angel) looked around the room but there was no adversary to be seen.

     "I...I don't think this is working, Dean."

     "Well, you're not saying it good enough. Do it again." Sam and Dean began to let their laughter break through as Cas crossed his arms and began grumpily chanting.

     "A tooty ta, a tooty ta, a tooty ta ta."

     "It's not going to work if you don't do the dance, Cas.

     "Samuel, I  _will_ smite you where you stand." Cas said angrily as he began to move his hips. A flash of light appeared and the concrete floor of the building rumbles as the guys turned around to see just the son-of-a-bitch they were looking for.

     "Hey! Baby bro and his two monkeys! What'd'ya think of the new ritual? Thought I'd...shake things up a little bit. By the way, Cassie, I wouldn't have taken you for such a great dancer." Cas choked on his tongue before pointing angrily at his brother and shouting.

     "Lucifer is banned from the internet!"


End file.
